


Kidnapped by thieves

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapped, Light BDSM, M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Naruto decides to take his friends out for a fun day at the waterpark, he had everything planned out perfectly. Everything went by fine, except for a few bump ins with a few strangers, but other than that it went by fine, or so they thought. When they go to an art museum to wind down they witness a robbery, but later on, get kidnapped? How will they react? Will they run or stay? Will people die or not? Who know!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Hieeey (Alaska thunderfuck voice) This is the first chapter, it's basically about the characters

**The Kidnapped**   


**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Blonde hair, blue eyes, likes the color orange, he's 16, and is everyone's ray of hope when they're down, even if they all call him stupid. his mother and father died when he was young, but he was later adopted by Jiraiya, now he, his younger sister Yui, and Jiraiya live a happy life.**

**Akiko Yui**

**Black and blue hair, sparkling Emarld eyes, it looks like she doesn't have pupils. Likes both blue and purple, she's 16 (2 months younger than Naruto)**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Black hair, lavender eyes, likes blue, she's 16.**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Black hair, brown eyes, he's 16.**

**Inuzaka Kiba**

**Brown hair, canine like brown eyes, red upside down tattoos on both sides of his face, he's 16, likes red.**

**Umino Iruka**

**Light brown hair, brown eyes, he doesn't have a favorite color, but if he had to pick it'd be gray, he is 24**

**Rock Lee**

**Black hair, Brown(black?) Eyes, bushy AF brows, Loves green, is 17.**

**The Kidnappers!**

**Temari aka, Melost,**

**blonde hair, teal eyes, nice legs, likes purple, is 18**

**Kankuro aka Koge**

**Brown hair, brown eyes, purple face paint, likes black, is 18**

**Gaara Aka "Love"**

**Red his, teal eyes, black eye paint, likes red, is 17**

**Sasuke uchia Aka Tennchou**

**Black hair, brown eyes, likes dark blue, is 16**

**Hyuuga Neji Aka Mafu**

**Light brown hair, lavender eyes, he's 17**

**Hatake Kakashi Aka Shoose**

**Silver hair, brown eyes, he is 24**

* * *

Hiieey! The first chapter is being worked on, but did you notice that some of the aka names were those of certain NND singers? Melost, Amatsuki and Hashiyan, MafuMafu, Shoose, VIP Tenchou, and Kogeinu


	2. Where it went wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki Naruto decides to take his friends out for a fun day at the waterpark, he had everything planned out perfectly. Everything went by fine, except for a few bump ins with a few strangers, but other than that it went by fine, or so they thought. When they go to an art museum to wind down they witness a robbery, but later on, get kidnapped? How will they react? Will they run or stay? Will people die or not? Who know!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiieey! This is the first chapter please enjoy!!! :)

**(With Naruto's Gang)**

"Yuiii!!" Naruto yelled as he ran up the hall to his younger sister's room. "What!?" She asked when she opened the door, accidentally hitting his face with it. "Oops..." She said with a light giggle. "Ugh, that hurt, nervemind that! Yui! Come on everyone is waiting on us!" The male exclaimed before running into his room. Naruto was excited because it was his turn to plan the day, when the gang didn't know what to do or couldn't decide on anything to do, they'd draw names from a hat and the name that was picked out had to plan what to do, this time it was Naruto. Yui sighed and grabbed a small bag that contained her towel, sunglasses, and clothes for what Naruto had planned after the water park. She walked out of her room and passed by the livingroom and smiled a little, seeing her dad conoodling with Orochimaru, she internally patted herself on the shoulder, she's the best matchmaker she knows.

"Naruto, hurry up! You should've already been dressed." Yui yelled before walking out the door, to the outside world. She smiled a little before turning around to look at her house, she won't be there for a week, she was quite attached to it. They lives in a one story house, nothing really special about it, except for all the memories in it. "Yui! Hurry up and get in we don't have all day!" Naruto said, somehow already in the truck, that was when she realized, he had jumped out his window. "Naruto..." She mumbled before walking over and getting in. "Alright, everybody's in, let's go." Iruka said, it's kind of a complicated story, but for now on whenever they go somewhere Iruka had to supervise them. 

"Yes! This is my jam! Turn it up Iruka!" Naruto said, who was sitting in the middle,separating Hinata from her beloved sleeping Yui. Shikamaru sat in the passenger's seat, and Kiba sat in the back with Akamaru, and Lee and the bags. "Naruto shut up! Akamaru is trying to sleep!" "So is Yui, Naruto you'll wake her up." Kiba said and Hinata intervened when he was done. "Oh, but I really like this song, I mean, listen to Todrick! He's so awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, before Yui had fallen asleep she had asked for the AUX cord, and now Naruto was trying to jam to Low. "Well, it's alright because we're already here, wake up Yui Naruto, and Kiba, what about Akamaru?" Iruka asked as he parked. "I dunno, I was gonna treat this like I treat school, sneak him in." Kiba responded. "Then you should put him in your bag." Hinata said as she grabbed hers and Yui's bags and opened the door.

* * *

"Ah, this is relaxing!" Temerai said as she dipped her feet in the pool. "Remember why we're here." Gaara said. "Aw! Lighten up little bro, Temari's just excited for a little break!" Kankuro said. "Except this isn't a break. This is a mission given to us by boss Kisame." Kakashi said, as he approached the three. "Make sure you don't let them out of your sight, it'd be sad if yu lost our treasures." He finished before walking off, "What a buzzkill..." Kankuro sighed. "Ooh! Hinata let's ride that one!!" An excited feminine voice said, causing the three siblings to look the way of the voice. "Oh..." Temari said with a smirk. "But.. That's a long way down, and look at.. All the twists and turns.."  The one named Hinata said. "Fine I'll ask Kiba...?" The other one said looking at a male glaring at everybody with his bag to his chest. "How about we just swim Yui?" Hinata asked and the girl named Yui nodded. "You can ask Lee or Naruto later.... Eep!" Hinata screamed as Rock Lee zoomed by and made the three of them fall into the pool. "Hinata..." Yui said and the said girl turned around only to see the shortest of the two covering her chest. "My top came off..." She mumbled before being caught off guard by Hinata fainting. "Oh my, looks like she fell asleep on my pillows.." Temari said with a smile. "Does this belong to you?" She asked as she held out a purple top with blue and black polka dots on it, smile widening as she saw the younger one's face flush.

All of this was troublesome to Shikamaru, there were too many people around, a lot of screaming, and all he wanted to do was go on the meet relaxing thing there, but no! Annoying snot nosed little kids kept knocking him out of his tube. "Ugh, what a drag..." Shikamaru said as he sat down next to a guy who looked like he was meditating. Shikamaru couldn't tell if the guy was a guy or a girl though so he looked a little harder, in the chest area specifically. "Excuse me, but do you mind?" The guy said without opening his eyes. Yup, he's a guy, even better for Shikamaru. "Him?" Shikamaru hummed turning away, still looking out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure if you've ever heard about it but it's rude to stare." The other males said, opening an eyes and looking over at Shikamaru. "My mom nags me all the time, and that was one of the things she nagged me about when I was younger." Shikamaru paused, "But I guess that makes you lucky because I don't even give other people a second glance." He finished, laying back in the chair and closing his eyes, leaving a blushing Hyuuga back to his meditation.

This was very annoying for Sasuke, all of the girls were following him, trying to get him to  go out with them, like hell he would, all those annoying girls, that only wanted him for his looks. Sasuke was sitting on one of the steps on the pool until he saw a blonde guy. The guy was going around yelling names like, Bushy brow, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Yui. Sasuke was actually enjoying the view of the tan blonde, he had a nice body, and that V line though, gosh, Sasuke almost drooled. "Hey! What do you think you're looking at?" Sasuke internally gasped, that voice, He's that one kid. "Not you, you noisy dobe." Sasuke said, his tsundere mode turning on. "What did you say!?" He asked, "And my name's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto finished, and Sasuke smirked, this will be fun. "Whatever you say, dobe."

Kakashi was walking around looking for the rest of the group, apparently, the three siblings all left, and they split up. Kankuro was with a guy with a dog, Gaara was with somebody that reminded him of his "rival" and Temari was with two girls. He had told them it wasn't a day off and look at what they do, they treat it like one. While Kakashi was looking for the other two he saw a sexy man.  He had brown hair brown eyes... And it looked like he had a fat ass, and nice thighs. Kakashi chuckled a little as a thought popped into his mind. He was gonna confirm it. Kakashi walked passed the man, and gave this butt a nice slap. Yep! It was fat. Little did he know he left that man standing there for a minute face blushing. But little did Iruka, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Yui, and Hinata know, that everyone that they met already knew who they were.

* * *

 

Everybody was in the truck again, this time going to the museum, well, they were already there. Naruto had on an orange shirt with white pants and black converse, Lee had on a black shirt and green pants, and black van, Kiba had his jacket on, to hide Akamaru, black pants and white Nikes, Yui had on a long sleeved black dress that cut off the shoulders, it hugged her at the top, but eventually loosens up around the stomach part, and stops at her knees, she had on black flats, Shikamaru had on a blue shirt, brown pants, and blue converse, Hinata had on a black skirt, white shirt, and white flats, she had on earrings and a necklace, and then there's Iruka, a tux shirt, dress pants, and black dress shoes, he was looking classy. "Alright everyone, split up into groups of two." Iruka said. Hinata and Yui, Shikamaru and Kiba, Lee and Naruto, and Iruka to himself. He smiled as he walked around, looking at all of the art displays, although Naruto would never admit it he knew the kid loved art, why else would he choose this museum. Everything was going by fine, until the lights suddenly turned off and several women screamed. "Everyone, if you don't wanna get killed, evacuate the area." A male voice said. Iruka's eyes widen, did he just say get killed? But before he could move an arm wrapped around his waist. "Shhh, don't move, just sleep.." A voice said before a cloth was placed over his moth and nose and it all went black

"Hinata, don't cry.." Yui said as she hugged the girl. "It's gonna be alright, let's just find the others and then we'll leave." Yui said and the hyuuga hugged her tighter. "I'm scared Yui... He said he'd kill us if we didn't leave." Hinata responded as the girls started walking. "Then I guess we should leave, the boys are tough..." Yui said, until she felt a gun press against her back. "I'm sorry, but you see, I'm gonna need you two to stay... If you make one move I won't hesitate to shoot you in the back." A female voice that sounded familiar said. Yui tesned up and suck in her breath, while Hinata was on the verge of hyperventilation.  "Now, now, don't be scared, just be good girls." Temari said. "Naruto..." Yui whispered, he was her only sibling, and because he's so stupid and reckless, she's worried about him.

"Damn, what a drag." Shikamaru hissed. "What do you think we should do now?" Kiba asked. "Stay by the wall, all the way to the exit... It's the only thing I can come up with without going deep into thought..." Shikamaru said, but as soon as he touched the wall, he ended up touching a chest, no not boobs, but a flat chest, but it was somewhat muscular. "Hm?? What do you know I caught a pervert." A voice said. "Tenchou, I think this one is yours!" The guy  said, but before shikamaru could react he felt a small pain at the back of his neck. "Sweet dreams." Tenchou said. "Melost has hers, Mafu has his, I have mine and," Tenchou brought his hand to the side, grabbing a hand, giving it to Koge. "Do what you want." Tenchou said. "Wait, what the hell is going on--." Not being able to finish because a pill suddenly went down his throat, he coughed a little, before falling into Koge's arms. "My princess.." Koge said, before laying the dog lover down to picky him up bridal style. He had to be careful with the sleeping dog in his jacket.

"Okay! Naruto I say we go look for the exit!" Lee said and the said male rolled his eyes. "Like hell, we're gonna go look for the others, let's go bushy brow!" Naruto said, but didn't get a response. "Bushy brow? Bushy... Brow... Wh.. Where are you..." Before Naruto had passed out he had gotten a glimpse of Lee, he was knocked out leaning on somebody small.

* * *

Yay! The actual chapter is done! Now! See what happens! In the next chapter!

 


End file.
